


Fade

by Robinns



Category: The Lorax (2012), idk what fandoms do presidents belong to
Genre: AU, Death, M/M, One Shot, i wrote this for tfm cafe, idk how to fucking??? tag this??? onceler kisses obama goodbye, like months after writing this i just realized the word number has 69 in it, sweet and sour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinns/pseuds/Robinns
Summary: what the fuck am i doing





	Fade

"Hey." Obama rolled over in the grass at the sound of Onceler's voice, and gazed up expectantly. The Onceler looked sad and didn't meet his eyes. "You- Your term is coming to an end soon.. right?" The tall president sat up next to the one he loved and gently looped an arm around him. 

"I didn't think you knew, oncie," he let out a sigh and looked over their feilds. 

"Why did you keep it from me?" 

"I thought-" Obama paused a moment and sighed. "I was trying to protect you. You know what happens. I don't want to hurt you."

"It hurts worse for it to be kept from me." Onceler curled in on himself and leaned away from obama. 

"I'm sorry. I had the best in mind. Please forgive me. Let me make these last weeks up to you the best i can." He hugged onceler tightly and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

Onceler looked up with teary eyes and gave a small smile. "You better make these the best damn weeks of my life."

\----

It was time. 

"Onceler. please promise me you will never forget me." 

Onceler grasped Obama's hand tightly, openly weeping. "No!! I cloud never forget you!!!" 

"I have to go now." He gently leaned down and pressed his lips to the Onceler's, and turned away with a sad smile, walking into the light. 

As Onceler screamed and feel to the ground watching Obama fade into the brightness, Memories of the past weeks flooded his mind.

The pet store.

The Amusement park.

The ferris wheel. 

The kisses. 

He looked up... 

 

Obama was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> IM NTO FUCKING WRITING MORE THAN THIS FUCK YOU


End file.
